Godzilla's Gang
Godzilla's Gang is a group of thugs originating from the Land of Bootlegs. History Founding An odd Godzillasaurus originating from the Land of Bootlegs was a lone vigilante, one day Adult appeared before him in order to bring him and other vigilantes like him to justice, they fought but he was defeated by the giant worm Pachimon. He was captured and sentenced to life in jail for his crimes, there he met other vigilantes, over time he became friends with them and together forged a plan to escape. One of them, Ikarusu Planeter knew of a being known as Blueman who he could telepathetically communicate with. Together, the newly created Godzilla's Gang organised a jail break. Blueman would attack the prison, pretending and engage in combat with Adult in order to distract him and the other police officers from getting to the gang while they escaped. Adult battled with Blueman and eventually defeated him, locking up all those who had escaped except from Godzilla's Gang who had managed to flee in time. Blueman asked for them to help him escape like how he did to them, but the Gang refused, they had used him and then cut off all communications with him. Since then, Godzilla's Gang has recruited many other vigilantes and expanded itself, as now they operate in a multiversal scale. Their goal is to ruin society and recreate it under their own distorted image. Bullmark Eleking THE ORIGIN SAGA Chapter 1 They are scheduled to appear as the main antagonists in the first chapter of this Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Spin-Off. Locations * Godzilla's Cave : Their base in the Land of Bullmarks, they all live there are forge all their plans. ** Library : A massive library in which King Joseph spends most of his time in. It's filled with countless of books from across the universe. ** Spa : The area where the Gang relaxes after a rough day. Leleking spends a lot of time there in order to heal his self-inflicted wounds. ** Dance Floor : A dance floor that exists for literally no reason besides existing. ** Laboratory : Ikarusu's laboratory, he conducts all his experiments there. Nobody besides him is allowed to enter. Bemustar entered that place once and instantly regretted it, every time they ask him what he saw he just said he saw a bunch of nerd stuff, but everyone knows he's lying and that he truly saw something much much worse there. ** Weapon Stash : The place where they keep their weapons. This place is literally pointless considering none of them use their highly-advanced weapons and instead use their natural attacks, this annoys Ikarusu a lot. Members - King Joseph= King Joseph An intellectual, he doesn't do much besides speaking like an intellectual. *'Height': 55m *'Weight': 60,000 tons :;Powers *'Pedanium Armour' : Due to him being made out of Pedanium, he is extremely durable. *'Light Bullet' : An energy blast fired from his "eye". *'Electricity' : He can fire electric bolts of energy from his hands. *'To Be, Or Not To Be Ray' : Due to him being an intellectual, he has read a lot of Shakespeare's stuff, thus he is able to fire a beam that decides his foe's fate, it has a 50% chance to do nothing and another 50% to one-shot them. - Bemustar= Bemustar The fastest member of the group. *'Height': 58m *'Weight': 30,000 tons :;Powers *'Suction Attractor Spout' : Bemustar's gorge allows him to absorb beams and fire them back. *'Incredible Speed' : He can reach speeds of up to Mach 100 during flight. *'Stealth' : Bemustar can move so fast he doesn't make any sound at all, allowing him to sneak up to others. - Noko-Girin= Noko-Girin The most durable member of the group. *'Height': 50m *'Weight': 45,000 tons :;Powers *'Exoskeleton' : His exoskeleton is made out of a rare material known as Plotanium that is unimaginably durable for unknown reasons. *'Energy Bolt' : A small bolt fired from his "lure". - Micras= Micras The physically strongest member of the group. *'Height': 45m *'Weight': 40,000 tons :;Powers *'Extraordinary Jumper' : Micras can jump large distances with ease. *'Immense Strength' : Micras has incredible physical strength, being able to reduce meteorites to ashes with his fists and bench-press mountains. He once played a game of volleyball using a moon for the ball. - Leleking= Leleking A trained assasin. Leleking once got in a battle with a fire-breathing monster and was burned badly, hence the black scorched markings throughout his body, he has since then lost all vision and most of his electric abilities. He is silent and the most reasonable to them all, prefering not to engage in combat when not necessary. *'Height': 45m *'Weight': 40,000 tons :;Powers *'Echolocation' : He can use echolocation to "see". This is an ability he mastered after losing his vision. *'Flame Slice' : A fiery version of Eleking's Light Blade. *'Scorch Tail' : By wrapping his tail around objects, he can burn them badly. *'Dark Blade' : A katana he carries around all the time, he finishes off all his victims using it. **'Swordsmanship' : He has mastered the art of using his katana in combat. - Ikarusu Planeter= Ikarusu Planeter The most intelligent of them all with an IQ of over 15,000. He is the scientist of the group. *'Height': 40m *'Weight': 18,000 tons :;Powers *'Intelligence' : He is extremely intelligent, being able to come up with new plans on the spot almost immediately after his previous ones fail. *'Machine Control' : He has incredible psychic abilities he uses to control any and all machines with his mind. *'Alchemy' : He has mastered the art of alchemy and thus is able to use it to his advantage. He can turn stone walls into Gold ones with a snap of his fingers. His greatest alchemic schievement being when he was able to merge the entire group into THE WORLD'S STRONGEST MONSTER with a flick of the wrist. - Muruchi= Muruchi A random Muruchi that joined the gang one day just for the lols. He isn't actually evil, he just doesn't have friends so he joined the gang so he could make more of them. *'Height': 48m *'Weight': 10,000 tons :;Powers *'Heat Ray' : Muruchi can fire an orange beam of heat from his mouth. }} - Eight Expanded= Members of the group that are not usually around and are only called in for backup. They don't have much personality because they are side-characters that were recruited just so THE WORLD'S STRONGEST MONSTER could be a thing. - Geronimon= Geronimon Geronimon was recruited just because he can revives deceased members of the group. He is not aware of the fact he was recruited because of only that reason. *'Height': 60m *'Weight': 30,000 tons :;Powers *'Revival' : He can revive beings and make them stronger than they previously were. *'Feather Shurikens' : The feathers located across his body can be telekinetically removed and fired at his foe. - Mothra= Mothra Mothra is not actually evil or anything, she just joined the group because she has a crush on Leleking because of how cool and edgy he is. *'Height': 20m *'Length': 80m *'Wingspan': 120m *'Weight': 20,000 tons :;Powers *'Mothra Powder' : She can fire a special powder from her wings that can have many effects on whatever it falls on, from healing them to putting them to sleep or poisoning them. - Zetton= Zetton A Zetton that kept getting beaten up because of his villain decay. He joined the group so that he becomes more powerful. Just like Mortha and Muruchi, he's not really evil. *'Height': 60m *'Weight': 30,000 tons :;Powers *He can do everything a normal Zetton can except much weaker because villain decay hit him like a truck. - Red King= Red King A Red King that kept beating up that Zetton. He only joined the group so he can bully him. *'Height': 58m *'Weight': 50,000 tons :;Powers *'Rocks' : He can throw rocks at his foes. He is an expert at this. - King Ceasar= King Ceasar A King Ceasar that tried to sue Gukuru Shisa for copyright infingement, after the court decided against him he raged and attacked Gukuru Shisa, he was then sent to jail for his actions. He is ALWAYS angry. *'Height': 55m *'Weight': 30,000 tons :;Powers *'A N G E R Y Ray' : A beam of sheer anger fired from his mouth. He becomes even more angry when this attack fails to do anything. *'Anger Management' : His greatest ability, too bad he can't even use it because he's always angry. - Alien Baltan= Alien Baltan A Baltan that lacks any and all form of personality. *'Height': 56m *'Weight': 15,000 tons :;Powers *'Emoji-Movium Ray' : A colorless beam of energy fired form his claws. It has as much personality as he does. - Ebirah= Ebirah Code Name: Shrimp Boi, Ebirah is an under-cover agent of the intergalactic police that joined Godzilla's Gang so he could spy on them. *'Height': 30m *'Length': 60m *'Weight': 15,000 tons :;Powers *'Pinch' : He can pinch stuff with his claws. *'Rock Tennis' : He is an excellent player of rock tennis, said to be one of the best in the infiniverse. }} - Fusion= }} }} Category:Furnozilla Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Parodies Category:OP Characters Category:Groups Category:Godzilla Monsters Category:King Joe variations Category:Bemstar variations Category:Eleking Variations Category:Ghidorahs Category:Zetton Variations Category:Red King Variations Category:Alien Baltan Variations Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Fan Seijin Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Not Really Evil Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Bullmark Beast